I'm Just Super Saiyan
by Exigence
Summary: Goku and Vegeta investigate a strange spike in energy that may be responsible for them experiencing "breaks in reality" Unfortunately, they weren't prepared for what happened next.
1. A Stranger Appears!

_A/N: The previous story will remain as a reference point for me. I won't delete the old story, but this will be the one being updated from now on. I will pull from ideas from the other story. Enjoy!_

\--

The air was thinner here. A lot of electrical discharge, he surmised. He sniffed the air. He was not high in the sky. In fact, he was not that much higher than Sea level...So for there to be so little air here was unsettling in and of itself.

Vegeta stretched out his senses, feeling out for another source of energy in the area. Besides his own, he could only sense Kakarot's, who was apparently also searching. He could tell by the way the other Saiyan's senses branched out, alerting the Prince to his presence.

"Same for you, huh?" Goku questioned. He cinched his navy blue belt tighter around his own waist. He looked around in random directions and his iconic mute orange uniform billowed from the weak wind. Goku's eyes lookes wary. He could also feel the odd atmosphere here.

"Hm," Vegeta uttered, deigning not to comment. The two of them were not too far from Ginger Town. They'd decided to wait by the Highway, to see if they could catch even a glimmer of the strange energy that they'd picked up before. The energy itself wasn't cause for concern, but it's presence kept making the vicinity it touched feel...off.

Vegeta wondered initially if he was simply experiencing strange dreams...but it seemed like it was more to it than that.

It was three days earlier when he suspected something was off.

Well, less of suspecting, and more like events were happening that were illogical, insane, and just plain nuts.

He'd gotten up for the morning as he'd usually do. It was 5:30 AM when his alarm rang. It was a little device shaped much like his old scouter he'd used to wear a lifetime ago. His wife made it- It was charming, though he'd never admit that even to himself.

He pulled the covers off of himself and stretched his back, feeling the cracking like sensation of muscles loosening. Rotating his torso in a warm up stretch, he got a good view of the room. To his right was a large panoramic window with an admittedly good view of the front yard below and even the city's skyline. The room itself looked lived in but nowhere near messy. The only hint that he shared the room was his wardrobe of training jumpsuits, armor, and civillian clothes he sparingly wore, all hung up or folded in his and Bulma's shared closet. Besides that, any items lying around was his wife's, ranging from makeup to scattered devices she found herself working on, but not sparing time to visit the lab.

Done with his stretches, Vegeta made to step out before hesitating. Silently, he rearranged the covers he'd vacated, tucking Bulma into them. His wife seemed to snuggle more into them with a content sigh.

Vegeta exhaled shortly before heading towards the Gravity Chamber.

It'd been a while since he'd used it, since his training stint with Kakarot under Whis and then the Tournament of Power...

Vegeta grumbled to himself. It was a strange thought knowing Frieza was out there in space somewhere after recent events. He wondered if they would ever fight each other again. It unsettled him that there was no definite answer for that.

But whatever, nothing to be done about that now. Whis seemed to have no problem with reviving him, so no use wasting energy thinking about it...

He would check on Trunks and then Bra's crib and then train.

He walked the hall, idly observing some of the art portraits along the wall or the errant toy on the ground from Trunks' and Goten's sleepover.

He's traversed the building more times than he could count, so he knew each of the rooms by heart at this point.

As he opened the door to Trunk's bedroom door, that's when it happened.

It seemed as if a purple film flashed passed his eyes, much like when breaking the surface after swimming underwater.

Suddenly, Trunks' room looked vastly different.

When only seconds ago, he was looking at a room full of sports posters, tables covered with comic books and Hercule Collection Action figures, suddenly he was looking at a place he'd never seen before.

In place of the semi-messy room of toys and comic books, the room was suddenly much more spartan looking.

There was a vanity table (Something he would never allow Trunks to have in a million years), stacked with makeup supplies. Across from there, the closet was filled with exercise equipment. At least that made sense.

But the figure in the bed was a total stranger. And female.

"...The hell..." Vegeta muttered, his voice dying as he spoke. It sounded like someone else spoke simultaneously. He glanced around, briefly paranoid and neared the sleeping figure.

She looked like Bra, but older. Vegeta rubbed his eyes, and suddenly the whole scene was gone.

Trunks was snoring soundlessly in his bed as he should be, and the vanity table -thank God- was gone, replaced again by the comic books and action figures.

What the hell just happened..?

\--

Vegeta exhaled irritably, forcing the memory out of his head. He would have crossed the experience off as something meaningless if it wasn't for the fact that he'd experienced this multiple times over the course of several days. He'd blink, and then suddenly, Trunks was replaced with Bra, as if she was his only child. On another day, he was suddenly living several moments in a day as the fused warrior, Vegito. And then on another occasion, he was suddenly female and Bulma was male before the episode ended as quickly as it began.

It was noteworthy that no one else seemed to be aware of these sudden changes in reality. Except Kakarot. The fact that he was also experiencing similar happenings confirmed that something was very wrong.

Which brought them here to this highway. They were waiting for something, they just didn't know what...or who.

Goku idly observed vehicles passing by on the road down below from the cliff face they acted as lookouts on.

"Earlier today, I checked in with Supreme Kai and Whis," He revealed.

Vegeta glanced sidelong at him, curiosity peaked. "Did they have any news?"

"Supreme Kai told me he was noticing 'fluctatuations in ley lines', whatever that means," he replied airily.

Vegeta remained silent.

"Whis told me that he thinks someone is manipulating time though," Goku added, his tone suddenly more serious. "He mentioned something about discussing it with a Supreme Kai of Time. Never heard of him before today."

Time? Vegeta looked down at the highway, briefly observing a 16-wheeler lumbering past. He'd already enough dealings with the concept of time travel after the Cell fiasco, let alone that Zamasu freak and his body stealing shenanigans.

Was there someone who could time travel through their own power? That would explain the weird energy spikes and the weird breaks in reality he kept experiencing.

Goku's aura suddenly burst to life as he ascended to Super Saiyan effortlessly.

Vegeta felt it too. That strange aura was approaching fast. Vegeta ascended himself, briefly toying with the idea of transforming to Super Saiyan God...No, it'd do no good to do that, not knowing who or what they were dealing with.

Vegeta's hair flashed to blonde in an instant, keeping his senses on edge for the slightest sudden movement.

Since their mastery with Ki control, ascending to the standard form of Super Saiyan was so effortless, like breathing.

The two of them waited, their eyes flashing to different locations, scanning.

The slightest change in air pressure could be felt glancing off Vegeta's armor, and he swung around, throwing a ball of energy from his right hand.

An aura had formed without a form inside of it, in the spot that Vegeta aimed his blast.

A person formed in it, just in time to collide with the ball of Ki.

"Ouch!"

Vegeta and Goku tensed into combat stances, arm's width apart.

The strange being rubbed his cheek, moreso in irritation than actual pain.

The man was definitely inhuman. Dark purple complexion, pointy ears, white hair.

"You're doing something to Earth's reality," Goku spoke up. "We're askin' you to stop that."

The inhuman man adjusted his glasses, seemingly ignoring the two Saiyans.

His hand relaxed, resting on what looked like a sheathed sword.

"Why would I do that?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. So he was one of those. He clenched his fist.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure there's nothing left of you," Vegeta answered. "You're the cause of these breaks in reality, aren't you?"

The man simply shrugged. "Ah, you wouldn't understand, anyway...Vegeta," he sighed. "How did you intercept me here anyway?"

"So you know us?" Goku questioned, mirroring Vegeta's thought. No question, this person was dangerous.

"Anyway, we asked first," Goku retorted. The man rolled his eyes.

"Believe me, what I'm doing is for a good cause," he said, pointing to himself with a thumb. "Imagine if you went through a whole adventure after being turned into a kid. I'm doing you guys a favor."

As little sense as his explanation made, Goku and Vegeta remained silent. It was clear this guy wasn't going to stop what he was doing.

"I figured you guys wouldn't see my side of it, oh well." Although his hand remained on his sword's handle, he had yet to unsheathe it.

Goku and Vegeta glanced briefly at each other before nodding imperceptibly.

Goku charged forward first, fist outstretched. The stranger dodged effortlessly while raising his hand for an overhead chop. Goku used his momentum from his missed chop to kick outwards intercepting the stranger's strike.

Goku flipped forward and the two combatants landed on the grass.

"Look, I'm not really a fighter, so just let me collect the energy I was getting, and I'll be out of your hair!"

"I would," Goku answered. "But I'm sure Old Kai wouldn't agree with ya."

Goku's recent experiences with these "reality breaks" were reminescent of when he fought Goku Black. Time was definitely something that should not be played with. He didn't know all the science behind it, but he knew that much.

Goku tightened his fist, charging forward again, fist outstretched.

The stranger replicated his dodge from the first time. However, Goku switched up, suddenly thrusting an open palm forward with his alternate hand, catching the stranger off guard.

He was blown backwards, but the figure recovered nigh-instantly, dismounting with his hand then landing on his feet.

The inhuman smiled, tapping the handle of his sword.


	2. Somewhere Different Part 1

The strange man tapped the handle of his sword, a mischievous grin playing upon his features.

Goku thought the guy looked familiar, but he couldn't place where.

He seemed to vaguely resemble someone, but he let the thought fly away. It was irrelevant right now and he couldn't place what his features reminded him of. All that mattered was the fight at this very moment.

Goku remained in his Turtle Hermit Stance, left foot and arm forward, lead arm raised. He steadily slid forward, feeling out his opponent's energy.

"Trying to predict my movements, eh?"

Goku clenched his teeth, pausing in his movement. "Tch," Goku scoffed, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Am I that easy to read?"

The stranger shrugged. "Not really," he admitted. "This is definitely good field research for me, but I'm really on a schedule, so..."

Vegeta stood on the sidelines, his gaze instantly drawn to the sword sheathed at the man's waist. The figure drew it, and Vegeta could sense an energy from the sword, separate from the strange man.

"Kakatot, the blade..!" Vegeta warned. Goku could sense it too. Almost as if the sword was a living thing, with it's own source of Ki. But that couldn't be right!

Goku wasted no time, launching a Ki blast, much like a professional baseball player. The figure made to deflect it, and Goku made his move.

He charged forward, instantly jumping to Super Saiyan God, swinging both his lead arm and leg. His aura burst to life with a bright and glowing orange-crimson glow, temporarily blinding the stranger, whom, to his credit, managed to keep from shielding his eyes, although he was still forced to shut them.

Goku's arm swiped for the weapon while his foot came rushing towards the man's face. His boot only managed to whiff by the man's bespectacled face, while his grip barely missed the sword.

The figure was no longer smiling. He still made to draw his sword.

"I think this session has gone on for long enough. Not sure if I can withstand more attacks like that," he said. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to use some cheesy tactics."

The swordsman extended his sword outward as if going on guard, before suddenly front flipping and closing the distance between himself and Goku. The younger of the two Saiyans planted his feet in the ground, intent on countering.

Easily, he caught the blade in his hand.

Regardless, he saw some sort of energy pass right through.

There was no pain...but the energy of the blade was suddenly wrapping around him like some sort of miasma.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta closed in, planning to engage the man and stop whatever was going on.

The stranger heaved with a straines grunt, swinging both his sword and by proxy, Goku, bodily to the side. The miasma seemed to release itself from Goku, leaving only strands painlessly holding on.

The fog of energy then widened into a portal of some sort, very similar to what Goku Black had created, but of a different hue.

"Damn it," Vegeta sucked his teeth, vanishing and instantly reappearing in front of the stranger, chopping downward at the man's bladeholding wrist.

His attack went wide, his opponent having sped forward again, creating more space between all three of them.

Without warning, tendrils of energy shot towards Vegeta. With no other alternative, he leaped backwards, ducking and dodging.

 _What_ are _these things?!_

Vegeta strafed to the side, kicking up grass, and drew his Ki into both of his hands. He thrust his hands forward, launching them towards the portal like object.

It exploded on contact, then the portal pulled Goku into itself.

"Woah!" the younger Saiyan shouted, his cry cut short when he disappeared into the wormhole.

"What the..!" Vegeta sped forward, readying his hands into a Galick Gun.

"Galick..!"

Before Vegeta could launch the blast, the portal seemed to suddenly surge forward, engulfing him.

"Told you I was in a rush," the stranger said, his voice seeming to fade away. Whatever he had landed into, it seemed to be pulling him in some unexplained direction.

"You'll like where you're going anyway!"

\--

Goku groaned, the pain startling him into wakefulness. His head was ringing, a dull ache in his chest. It felt like the breath was knocked out of him. He could immediately tell that he wasn't lying on grass. His surroundings felt much warmer than the chilly highway by Ginger Town.

The grassy ground wasn't tickling his back. Rather it was replaced by some sort of rubbery tiling. The warmth in the room kept the floor from being cold. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a dimly lit room. A single bulb was suspended far above his head, in some sort of lamp, in a style he'd never seen before. The lamp was a sphere of some sort, that was brightly lit on one side. Thankfully, the bright end was facing away from him, leaving him to bask in the oddly comforting dull light of the other end of the sphere.

"Ngh, where am I?" he breathed.

What he could see of the room looked sonewhat high-tech, if not extremely spartan looking, save several screens that might have been televisions.

He attempted to sit up, but a firm hand stopped him halfway, halting him and positioning him back on whatever he was lying on.

"Easy, old man," a feminine voice spoke up. "You were knocked out pretty good out there."

Goku attempted to sit up again anyway, but was met with no resistance this time. "Don't worry about me," he assured. "Just got caught off guard," he surmised, massaging the sore spot on his chest. Actually, he didn't remember falling down to get such an injury. Faintly, he thought the woman muttered something that sounded like "Stubborn old man."

Goku paused. "Wait. Old man?" he parroted.

He hadn't gotten a look at the person he was talking to, but he heard footsteps coming from his side to his front.

His conversation partner came into view and his eyes widened.

The woman wasn't very tall. Probably about a head shorter than Chi-Chi. But what surprised him was an other trait of this woman.

There was a tail wrapped around what looked like the kind of Armor Raditz wore.

Raditz. _There_ was someone he hadn't thought of in 20 years...

The woman vaguely resembled that lady he fought at the Tournament of Power, Caulifla. Goku could see now what Vegeta meant when he said Saiyans share a lot of distinctive physical features.

Goku schooled his expression into something more neutral.

"You're a Saiyan," he observed aloud.

The woman raised an eyebrow, as if he stated something obvious.

"Have you been drinking or something? The real question is where is _your_ tail?" she retorted, lazily pointing at him.

Goku chuckled lightheardedly. "Haven't had one of those in a while," he replied honestly. The woman grimaced.

"Sorry for your loss," she commented sarcastically. "You're a weird old man," she observed.

Goku ignored her comment at his expense. "Well, thanks for your help," he said, studying his surroundings. The architecture was unfamiliar and it was dark outside.

Silently, he brought his index and forefinger to his forehead. The woman watched him warily.

Goku concentrated. Using the core principle of Instant Transmission, he searched the entirety of the planet, but almost immediately stopped short.

This wasn't Earth.

There were billions of Ki signatures all across this planet. But the core of these Ki signatures were similar but vastly different from Humans.

Everyone but small portions across the planet were Saiyans.

"What was that?" his apparent caretaker asked. "Your power level suddenly shot up...by a lot."

She was holding a device in her hand, a box shaped electronic with a lens attached to it. A scouter.

"Uh, nothing," Goku dismissed. He had to be careful. A planet of Saiyans was unkown territory, and the only person who could help him make sense of all this was mussing in action. The last thing he wanted to do was draw unwanted attention to himself.

"Really..?" she snarked. She wasn't convinced. Goku cleared his throat.

"Say, what's your name?" Goku asked, finally standing up.

"Bokchi," she replied. "You?"

"Name's Goku!" he replied with a smile. "I-"

"What's a Go-kew?" she interrupted. She waved a dismissive hand. "Nevermind."

"You seen a guy with white hair, pointy ears, and purple skin?"

Bokchi shrugged.

Goku figured she hadn't. "Hm," Goku sighed. "Well, I better get going. Thanks," he said, placing his fingers to his forehead again.

Still no luck. He couldn't seem to pinpoint Vegeta's signature, and he had no sense of direction from this planet to transmit back to Earth.

But this was an opportunity when he thought about it. Maybe to learn more about his own people.

Maybe he was just internally rambling.

A planet of Saiyans...

How were they alive right now? Goku closed his eyes momentarily, digesting the information. It was something he'd discuss with Vegeta, if he could even find him, that is. Hopefully he was okay, where ever he was.

"You sure you're well enough to be running around?"

"Hm?" Goku had forgotten she was there. "I'll be fine," he assured. "Say, know where I can find a lab or something?"

Bokchi pointed towards the northeast.

"Uh, well there's a-"

"Thanks!" Goku cut her off, suddenly winking out of existence.

"Wha-!" The Saiyan jumped from the floor. "How did he?!" She exclaimed, looking in every direction.


	3. Somewhere Different Part 2

A/N: To fender pick: Lol, ironically enough, I've only seen a single episode or two of Dragonball Heroes. My conceptualization of Fu is actually based off of Dragonball Xenoverse 2. I'm not a fan of Heroes, as they seem to pull transformations out the ass, everyone gets stronger with no explanation, and it has no coherent plot or sense of power scaling.

\--

"Just my luck...Blindsided by some brat with a sword..."

Vegeta kept at a steady pace, his demeanor exuding a calm confidence. His posture didn't betray his nervousness as he walked through the city streets. He was well aware of some scattered stares he'd drawn as he strolled through. At least his attire helped him blend in, although the aesthetics were slightly different than common Saiyan attire. It was the one designed by Bulma, resembling what he wore during the Cell Games. His most outstanding traits were probably his face, lack of scouter, and lack of tail.

Yes, he was the spitting image of King Vegeta, his father. But many Saiyans sported widow's peaks or extremely spiky hair. But, not counting his height, there was no hiding that he looked like a mirror image...

He wondered how his father was faring right now.

Vegeta scoffed to himself. A lifetime ago, he'd be basking in the wary appraisal he occasionally recieved from passerby as he trekked through the well used road.

Now, he just wanted to get back home.

The dirt crunching under his combat boots pulled him back to reality as he realized he had no idea where he was going.

He stood in the middle of a somewhat crowded square of some sort. Many of the buildings were extremely tall, much moreso than what he had grown accustomed to seeing at West City back on Earth. Much of the infrastructure here served people that used flying as a common mode of transportation, contrary to the buildings of earth, with it's many entry ways close to ground level.

Almost every building one could spot was as tall as one of Earth's highest storied buildings, on average. Entrances in many of these storied buildings resembled doorways that could be flown in and out of.

Vegeta familiarized himself with his surroundings, the acclamation similar to a college student revisiting the high school they graduated from. Familiar, but it still all seemed so...alien to him. Earth really did change him, he reflected. In more ways than one.

"..!" Vegeta's voice caught in his throat once his eyes caught sight of a specific building. It easily stood out amongst all of the nearby structures, making the Capsule Corporation building look like a shack in comparison.

The view was magnificent. Saiyan pods were visible in the sky, either in the middle of launching or landing from or on respectively, on the scattered landing bays all around the giant complex. Each landing pad was accompanied by some sort of control center, each one loosely connected by some sort of network. If one pad went down, each of the other centers were independent enough to rely on it's own power, ensuring that there would always be funcional docks for the personal shuttles.

In the center of all this activity was the Royal Saiyan Palace. A massive building with a towering spire on every corner, giving the palace an appearance leaning more towards a fortress than a castle. Each of the four spires had rows upon rows of windows, each with the purpose of defending the castle and it's royal family. Saiyans were flying in every direction around the palace, their gear immediately signaling to him that they were Saiyan elites. Better quality armor and gear. The most obvious sign was their slightly higher power levels compared to Saiyans anywhere outside the vicinity.

The double doors of the palace towered high into the ceiling, and Vegeta found himself standing in front of the entrance. Funnily enough, he didn't remember approaching the castle. Now that he was here though, he weighed his options.

He was in the past. That was obvious.

What now?

He needed to do two things in no particular order. First, he needed to find that purple, pointy-eared brat with the sword. It was clear he knew how to get him back home, and Kakarot too, if he was even here.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he continued to think.

Secondly, he needed to find out if it was possible to get back to his time by using anything from here...

Vegeta grumbled under his breath. He could forget it, he mused. Time Machines weren't even a concept until his son from the future arrived in an already built machine.

So it was back to the first point. The best he could do now was find any leads on that purple kid and Kakarot, if he was around.

Vegeta could hear the clicking of boots on marble behind him. Two Saiyan elites, one male and female, came to a stop near him, intense expressions on their faces. Their attire were nearly identical to the armor he wore during his first entry to Earth, jumpsuit color and all.

"You're tresspassing," the woman spoke up, forgoing any sort of tact. Vegeta hadn't yet acknowledged their presence, still staring at the shut palace doors.

Would he find any leads inside of the palace? Vegeta doubted it. Nothing seemed out of the oridinary with a cursory sensing out of the energies within the palace. It was safe to say it hadn't yet interacted with anyone here.

No, he'd have to lay low for a while. Drawing any attention to himself would probably hurt his chances of getting the drop on that purple freak, where ever he was. Speaking of drawing attention.

The Saiyan man behind him began to reach for his shoulder. Vegeta honestly did not intend to flat out ignore the two. He grabbed the man's wrist before he'd had the chance to do anything.

The guard grunted in mild pain before snatching his hand away.

"Sorry," Vegeta observed him peripherally. "I'll be on my way." With that, he turned to face the two, walking back towards the main road.

The woman made to move towards Vegeta, but the other guard raised his arm parallel to her torso, stopping her with a shake of his head.

"He disrespected us, we should teach him a lesson," the female scoffed, glaring daggers at the back of Vegeta's retreating form.

"Forget about it, it's not worth it," the other guard insisted, dropping his arm.

The woman clicked her teeth in annoyance, but acquiesced nonetheless. Vegeta eventually disappeared into the crowd. But that was okay, he'd snapped a photo of the tresspassing Saiyan.

The man reflected on the tense encounter just moments ago. Anyone else, sure, he would have picked a fight with them for their blatant rudeness.

But his scouter was advising him to back off, if the numbers were anything to go off. As a matter of fact, he'd better report to the king.

A power level of 14,500. That was nothing to sneeze at.

\--

With nothing but a whistle of wind to herald his arrival, Goku went unnoticed by the throngs of Saiyans headed in every direction.

He stood in what looked a lot like West City's downtown areas. The striking difference between here and West City was it's inhabitants and the sheer amount of Saiyans flying about and walking around.

Strike the earlier statement about going unnoticed. Now that he was standing there in the open, his Turtle school Gi made him stand out like a sore thumb. Although many indeed did not pay him any mind, the occasional Saiyan would pause to stare at his alien clothing.

"I probably should've prepared a bit better to where I was transmitting to," Goku lightly laughed. He ignored some of the citizens ogling him to focus in again on the Ki surrounding the planet. In theory, Vegeta would be easy to locate, but he clearly had his power suppressed. Vegeta's signature wasn't necessarily standing out anywhere in comparison to anyone.

Well, he would have to forget about trying to sense him out. If Vegeta was here, he was sure he would flare his signature if it was truly urgent.

So now what should he do next? He wasn't inclined to Science, so it's not like he could build something to get back home. And if his suspicions were correct, even if he used Instant Transmission to get home, it still wouldn't be home.

Goku sighed while observing the towering buildings. "Chi-Chi's probably a kid right now, if she's even born yet...geez."

He took a deep breath. No, he couldn't give up that easily. How could he even be sure this was Planet Vegeta? Time travel could be too hasty a conclusion. With that in mind, he placed an index and forefinger to his forehead, visualizing Earth in his mind. He imagined Chi-Chi in his mind's eye. He ignored the wind reacting to his surge in Ki as he prepared to teleport. Teleporting between celestial bodies was something he still wasn't 100% at ease performing. He only did it what, two, maybe three times? The planet of the Kais and the few times he'd traveled to Other World while still alive came to mind briefly.

Goku's brows knitted in frustration. He could sense Chi-Chi's energy all right. But it was so small, like comparing to a larger, familiar flame to the present spark that was different, almost alien to him.

It made sense to him, in theory anyway. Goku couldn't sense energy as a child. Of course he didn't completely recognize her as she was now. He sighed, dropping his hand. Not to mention that he couldn't sense Gohan or Goten anymore, as if they had yet to exist.

One of his fists tightened in annoyance. When he found that swordsman, he was really going to give him a piece of his mind, along with a punch to compliment it!

"So, what now?" Goku whispered to himself.

Goku began to walk, suppressing his power level on reflex. He had no clear destination in mind- he had no idea where to go- , so he could only hope for the best. Some Saiyans still glanced his way out of curiosity. But it was fleeting. It was common to see Saiyans sporting attire made from their conquests. But Goku's clothes were too clean looking and it looked like an actual uniform with an emblem and all.

Needless to say, this attracted attention from some Saiyan passerby who weren't content to just ogle at his silly looking (to them) uniform.

A hand came to rest on Goku's shoulder, and he turned around.

"Can I help you?" Goku questioned with a raised brow. The warriors who had surrounded him were a group of three. Two men and a woman.

"Stranger," one of the Saiyans greeted. He wore what looked like Saiyan armor, except he had some sort of scarf made from an animal pelt wrapped around his shoulder. He was made his way over, a dangerous look in his eye.


End file.
